As constant as a star
by Wandering Lilly
Summary: En la cual se abordan algunas de las muchas discusiones que precedieron (y siguieron) la boda de Cor de Archenland y Aravis de Calavar, así como la siempre agradable intervención de Corin Puño de Trueno y su real padre en todo esto. Drabbles. Actualmente completo, puede que lo continúe.


**Notas de la autora:** no he publicado nada en _eones_ –probablemente no "eones", pero me gusta exagerar-, y apenas había escrito nada en más de seis meses. Esta es mi primer (y espero no la última) contribución al fandom de las Crónicas de Narnia y a mi crónica favorita, "El caballo y el muchacho". Es probablemente el primer fanfiction en español de esta pareja, así que yay por mí. Espero que alguien lo lea(?), si lo hacen sean tan amables de dejar sus comentarios al final, de verdad los aprecio.

Planeo seguir escribiendo, soma y todo lo demás. Esta nota ya se volvió muy larga y son las 3 de la mañana, les dejo.

**Disclaimer:** todo personaje y/o lugar reconocible de aquí pertenece a Clive Staples Lewis, a quien sus amigos solían llamar Jack. Lo que no es reconocible probablemente lo inventé por el bien de la trama.

**Posdata:** estos drabbles no tienen ningún orden en particular, si así lo parece es mera coincidencia.

**Edición 21/04/2014:**arreglé unos detalles técnicos que me faltaban, y añadí el drabble #17, que por lo vistome olvidé de escribir .-.

* * *

"**As constant as a star"**

Por: Wandering Lilly.

**1. Introducción**

Cor se levanta cuando ella entra, ofrece una disculpa al hombre con quien conversa (un hombre rubio y con un aire de realeza en él, portando una hermosa aunque simple corona sobre su cabeza) y se acerca a ella, tomando su mano en la suya al tiempo que la acerca a su acompañante. —Rey Peter, con su permiso, he de presentarles: Lady Aravis Tarkina de Calavar, actual cortesana en Anvard." El rubio (el Rey Peter de Narnia, ¡el rey!) le sonríe una cálida sonrisa y ella dice: —Es un placer conocerle.

**2. Complicado**

Otra vez están peleando, y Aravis no puede simplemente decirle que le irrita su _bastante_-amistosa actitud hacia la bella dama de las Islas Solitarias que está de visita, así que, cuando él le pregunta –de manera grosera y poco principesca (aunque él no es del todo un príncipe): — ¿qué demonios he hecho esta vez para irritarte, Aravis? —, la joven tarkina solo puede responder un débil: —Es complicado, Cor.

**3. Haciendo Historia**

¿Por qué leer esos aburridos libros de historia—le dice Corin quien-aún-no-es-Puño-de-trueno a su gemelo un día, entre una lluvia de estocadas y flechas enemigas, sonriente bajo su yelmo. —, cuando podemos escribirla nosotros mismos?

**4. Rivalidad**

Aravis jamás se divierte tanto como lo hace cuando Cor y Corin organizan una de sus tontas competiciones entre los dos (aunque, por otro lado, ¿a quién le importa quién corre más rápido en una pierna? ¡Ni siquiera es posible! _Muchachos_).

**5. Indestructible**

Cor nunca ha visto a Aravis llorar, ni siquiera cuando su padre, el Tarkaan Kidrash de Calavar, la rechazó frente a toda la corte de Archenland, llamándola una decepción, una hija muerta para sus ojos.

**6. Obsesión**

Cuando se mira en el espejo, Aravis no ve una razón en particular por la cual el tarkaan Ahoshta continúa enviando emisarios a Anvard cada año, suplicando su regreso y la renovación de su compromiso. Deja de pedirle respuestas al espejo cuando es suficientemente mayor para comprender que él no desea su belleza o su personalidad, sino la parte de las tierras de su padre que le corresponden como herencia.

**7. Eternidad**

En Calormen, Shasta el hijo del pescador nunca deseó tanto que el Tisroc viviera eternamente de la misma manera en que Cor de Anvard desea toda una eternidad para vivirla al lado de Aravis.

**8. Entrada**

Aravis cruza el arco de hojas que recibe a todo quien entra al Castillo de Anvard, y se siente como si entrara a un nuevo mundo, uno hermoso y terrorífico al mismo tiempo.

**9. Muerte**

El mundo no es del todo el mismo después de que su benevolente y adorable Padre deja a Cor, y el príncipe perdido siente por él una pena que Arsheesh el pescador nunca podrá provocar en su corazón.

**10. Oportunidad**

En su cumpleaños, Corin le da a su hermano un regalo mucho mejor que el que él mismo recibe de parte del príncipe perdido (un viejo libro de leyendas, por cierto –aburrido, debió haberle dado una daga como le sugirió hace meses.): le da a Cor un momento para escapar la multitud de doncellas elegibles que lo rodean y así poder bailar con la chica con quien realmente quiere estar.

**11. 33%**

¿De verdad debemos tener esta lección? —le pregunta un aburrido príncipe Cor a su joven instructor de política, ser Erstwhile, pero el hombre pretende no escucharle y continúa con su lección sobre el incremento en el porcentaje de la cosecha este año.

**12. Completamente mal**

—¡Estoy completamente seguro de que a ella le atrae ser Haldon!— Cor le insiste a su hermano una tarde, y Corin (quien-aún-no-es-Puño-de-Trueno) piensa para sí mismo que Cor es a la vez la persona que mejor conoce a Aravis y la persona que la entiende menos. Así pues, irritado por sus quejidos, hace lo que sabe hacer mejor: golpea a Cor.

**13. Huyendo**

Aravis piensa en su hermano menor y todas las cosas que deja atrás mientras prepara a Hwin, pero cuando siente el aire acariciar su cara cubierta al montar, no puede obligarse a regresar.

**14. Juicio**

Siente todos los ojos de la sala del trono sobre ella cuando dice "Acepto",, y tal vez esto esté mal pero la única opinión que le importa es la de la persona que tiene frente a ella y no la cambiaría ni siquiera por la aceptación del mundo entero.

**15. Buscando un solsticio**

Cor sigue a Aravis a las torres de Anvard, confuso ante la ansia con la cual lo guía a través de un corredor y otro. —Es el solsticio de invierno. —le confía cuando están en la torre más alta, y viendo el atardecer, Cor sonríe ante su infantil comportamiento.

**16. Excusas**

Cuando el rey Lune le pregunta por qué no los acompaña a la finca de Lady Rosemoor al sur del país, ella responde con un débil: — Me temo que no me siento bien, su Majestad. — (y le hace sentir culpable el ver al viejo rey fruncir el seño con preocupación); pero sabe que es sólo una excusa para no tener que soportar todas esas miradas enojadas y juiciosas esperándola en los salones de Lady Rosemoor.

**17. Venganza**

El gobierno del Tisroc Rabadash fue pacífico como pocos reinados calormenos, pero por desgracia, su hijo, el príncipe Kidrash (oh, la ironía) heredó la actitud que su padre tuvo en la juventud. Y también por causa de una joven dama del norte, Aravis es forzada a ver a su esposo partir hacia una guerra de la que no sabe si volverá.

**18. Amor**

No es sino hasta que su padre comenta en el bastante impresionante número de aspirantes que se han presentado ante él para rogar su permiso de cortejar a Aravis que Cor se da cuenta de cuán profundos son sus sentimientos por la joven calormena.

**19. Lágrimas**

Cuando su real padre muere, los príncipes gemelos muestran un rostro sereno y resignado para que vea la Corte. Pero cuando todos se van, las damas de compañía de Aravis no necesitan preguntar por qué (o de qué) están sus vestidos manchados en los hombros (además, la hinchazón en los ojos de los príncipes los delata). Sin embargo, esa vez ninguna de ellas tiene el corazón para reprenderla.

**20. Mi inspiración**

A Aravis le gusta pintar, y cuando ella, los príncipes y sus damas de compañía organizan picnics en los jardines del castillo y la luz solar ilumina el rostro de Cor en el modo _perfecto_, se arrepiente más que nunca de no traer sus utensilios con ella.

**21. Nunca más**

—No. —Cor se escucha decir a sí mismo, interrumpiendo al padre de Aravis cuando comienza a hablar, una mirada de desprecio posee los ojos del hombre y el príncipe perdido hierve de furia— Esta es la última vez que insulta a mi esposa en mi presencia o fuera de ella.

**22. En línea**

Él siempre ha sabido que existe, pero la primera vez que recibe una carta, se abre un mundo de posibilidades para Cor.

**23. Fracaso**

A veces Lasaraleen la visita en Anvard, y en ella Aravis ve todo lo que nunca pudo ser, todo aquello con lo que no pudo complacer a su padre.

**24. Renacimiento**

Hay momentos en que las cicatrices en su espalda hacen que Aravis crea que cuando el León le atacó, no sólo hizo justicia, sino que también le dio una segunda piel, una segunda oportunidad para nacer y empezar de nuevo en un mundo mejor.

**25. Alejándose**

Ella está jadeando, Hwin está jadeando, ambos corazones latiendo como locos al mismo ritmo dentro del pecho de cada una, y Aravis no se ha sentido así de libre en toda su vida.

**26. Por siempre y un día más**

—Sí—Cor la escucha decir, y es como música para sus ansiosos oídos— Sí te amo, Cor de Archenland, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré, y sobre todo, sí me quiero casar contigo.

**27. Perdido y encontrado**

— ¿Aravis? —dice Cor. Su real esposa ha estado perdida toda la tarde y una parte de la noche. —Aravis, ¿dónde- ¡oh, allí estás! —suspira el joven, aliviado, pero vuelve a fruncir el seño cuando la escucha decir: —Tengo que decirte algo.

**28. Luz**

El día que nace Ram y a Cor –por fin- lo dejan entrar a ver a su esposa, él jura que hay algo en Aravis que antes no había. Ella… prácticamente brilla.

**29. Oscuro**

—Nunca he de ser como estas damas norteñas—Aravis murmura para sí misma, viendo a Cor bailar con una linda chica de noble cuna y cabello rubio rojizo en el centro del salón de baile mientras compara su tono de piel y facciones en general con el propio, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en el mar de vestidos color pastel (el suyo es de un brillante rojo, y le favorece, aunque lo diga ella misma). —No—escucha decir a una voz familiar (la voz de Corin) detrás de ella. La tarkina voltea, y Corin le guiña un ojo —, eres mucho mejor, Aravis. Ahora deja de ser una amargada y ven a bailar conmigo. Serás la envidia de todas estas damas norteñas.

**30. Fe**

— ¿Cómo sabe que volverá? —Aravis le pregunta a la reina Lucy un día, de pie en un balcón a su lado, sus vistas en el león que vaga por la orilla de la playa —No lo sé. —responde la reina Lucy, una sonrisa cuelga de sus labios— Simplemente _creo_, Aravis.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¡Lo terminé, hurra! ¿comentarios?


End file.
